


少年尼禄之烦恼

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, 我的儿子好像恋爱 了, 我的良心你不要脸, 我的良心请好好地和我儿子在一起
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: #我的良心勾引了我的儿子，怎么办？#为了我的儿子健康成长，我决定抛弃我的良心。#我的良心，请你对我儿子负责





	少年尼禄之烦恼

“他是个有趣的家伙，是吧。”

尼禄觉得自己的青春期在父亲回来后得以延续，但这种莫名暴躁而生气的心情也不是凭空产生的……

但他还是保持了克制，没有直接撂下他就走开，还是看着远方，不想说话也不想给他一个眼色。

“说实话我不记得他做过什么。”

他并不打算停止，语气里没有半分父亲该有的庄重或沉稳。

“他最喜欢穿拖鞋。” 尼禄不客气地回答了，回头看向了他长得并不像一位“父亲”的父亲。

“huh…”维吉尔摆了摆手，“我只是…好奇…我的人性一面，到底是什么样子…” 

这份不怀好意的好奇心可真是可恶啊。

“better than you now.” 尼禄说完了，却觉得这说法更让人烦恼了。

“哦。” 维吉尔微微抬起下巴，仿佛验证了什么想法。

“该死，你在想什么呢？”尼禄猛地转身走开，只希望他没有看见自己发烫的脸。

他的心脏扑通扑通跳着，烦躁和阳光下浮起来的尘埃一起，飘散得无可收拾。

 

这是一件多么让人烦恼的事情呢?

所有人似乎都没有在意那一场离别 ，这场离别像极了团聚。

这可能只是他一个人的离别，不动声色，却在他的生命里搅起漩涡。

 

最终回来的是他的父亲，是斯巴达之子。

没有人问过V去了哪里。

可尼禄想知道，他到底去了哪里？

这是个多么可笑的问题啊。

如果真的有人愿意回答他的话，答案一定是：你的父亲回来了，他只是你父亲的一部分，已经完成了他的使命。

 

也许他只是想利用自己。

那可真是结结实实地被利用了。尼禄自嘲地笑了，低头看见自己胳膊肩膀上紫色的淤青。

那不是战斗给他留下的痕迹，没有一场战斗那么艰苦。拖着V走过的路，是他印象中最艰苦的鏖战。

dead weight

他才明白了这个词语的含义。只有濒临消散的灵魂，才会这样紧紧地抓住一切，滞重得仿佛和空气黏在了一起。

他当时只以为他伤得很重，他的指甲紧紧地抠进了他的肩膀，在他的耳边仿佛梦呓一般说着破碎的语句。尼禄记不得了，他只记得，他非要去那里，死也要去那里。他不知道他为什么要这么做，这么做有什么意义。

他可真是个诗人。毫无道理，可天生是个让人信服的人。

尼禄相信他。

水流冲刷着他的脊背，紧张的肌肉慢慢地舒展，而内心的虬结更甚。

 

在难得的沐浴后，他穿上了破烂的睡袍，没有擦干头发，从那个熟悉的角落拿出了那本诗集。

烫金的字母闪着光，他摸着这封皮，牛皮的质地会留下肌肤的油脂和气息。他偷偷地，举起了诗集，凑近了他的鼻尖。

 

"I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe, that made my love so high and me so low."

这是他第一次听到他念的句子，他是个在战场上念诗的人。

尼禄甚至不记得他们是如何赢下了战斗，刀光剑影在回忆里早已模糊了。可在看见这句诗的时候，他的声音却回到了他的脑海里。

他摇晃着手杖，端着书籍，从角落里慢慢踱出。这当作挑衅也过于造作，可他就是刚刚好，仿佛连恶魔也惊讶于他这副独一无二的派头。

他可真是个有趣的朋友。

 

听到了脚步声，尼禄飞快地合上了诗集，塞到了腿下。

“不想念诗的恶魔猎人不是好魔人。” 妮可蹦蹦跳跳地从他身边跑了过去，吹了声口哨。

“该死。”

尼禄觉得自己该解释些什么。

 

最近他收到了更多的诗集、拖鞋、纹身店的广告传单，甚至晚饭的盘子上被故意淋了一个v字的汤汁。

他本想发作，说些什么。

“不是你们想象的那样！”

“不要再提他了！”

诸如此类正主盖章的台词。

但他最终什么也没有说。

v已经不在了，又有什么可说的呢？

 

“他这样不好。”但丁看向维吉尔，这眼神里好像有点不一样的意思。

“你这是在怪我？” 维吉尔眯起了眼睛。

但丁点了点头，“谁知道你的良心勾引了这孩子呢？”

维吉尔正想拔刀。

“你看，现在就需要他。” 但丁一把握住了他的手把刀塞了回去，“一个能把我们都搞服帖的人。”

他不怀好意地笑了一下。他们是孪生兄弟，笑意也会传染，他喜欢看到哥哥冷峻的脸上松动的唇角，这是唯一比胜利有趣的事情。

“所以，我们得想想办法。”

“可你真的确定？”

“for sure.”

维吉尔没想到自己的弟弟还能有这么靠谱的样子。

但丁当然确定了。

 

“嘿，我想和你谈谈。”

那孩子叫住了自己。

“我想问…”

但丁悠哉哉地转过身来，如期看到一张诚实又纠结的年轻脸庞。

这真是哥哥的儿子吗？

“我的父亲…”

“是怎么有了你？” 

“不是…我是想说…” 尼禄有些急了，“和我说说我的父亲吧。”

“你真的想知道你的父亲的事情？”

尼禄的眼睛可真像他，维吉尔也有这样天真可爱的时候。

“你还是想知道，他究竟是谁？”

话到这里就足够了，尼禄生气起来他也拦不住。

“别想太多，孩子。” 但丁拍了拍他的肩膀。

“你知道我在想什么？” 尼禄反唇相讥。

我怎么会不知道？

但丁没有回答他，径直走开了。

你认识的那个人，他永远都在。没有人比他更懂得这个了。

没有回不来的人。

 

尼禄还是没有知道答案。

V到底真的存在过吗？

他记得有个失眠的晚上，在恶魔都在睡觉的时候，他居然碰到了他。

他也奇怪为什么他们老是碰到，而他又显得一副意料之中的样子。

“你也睡不着吗？”

“是的。”

月光下他的皮肤仿佛透明，微微发着光，尼禄忍不住盯着看了。

“是不是觉得白色的头发更适合现在？” 他朝他笑了一下，抬头看了看晴朗的夜空。

抬头的角度让他的脖子更为颀长，微微抿起的嘴唇有些孩子气。

他的头发缓缓变作了白色，落下一层细细的银灰在肩头。

他再看向尼禄的时候，尼禄觉得他的眼睛好像不一样了。

他看起来仿佛变得年纪更小了。

尼禄在他面前总觉得有些害怕，他的情绪仿佛总是在他的掌控里，他看上去那么成熟老道，尼禄总觉得自己是个孩子。

然而现在，尼禄觉得他也并不是遥远的，有什么温热的东西在心头涌动。

“怎么了，黑色更适合吗？”

尼禄摇了摇头，V皱起了眉头又扬起了唇角。

尼禄径直走了过去，一把勾住了月光下的诗人，扯着他的肩膀，向着酒馆的方向走去。

“既然睡不着就去找点乐子吧。”

他轻轻哼笑了一下，尼禄权当是首肯。

“兴许路上还能碰到什么恶魔呢？”

“恶魔都在睡觉呢。”

“是啊，只有人才会睡不着，恶魔没那么多烦心的事情。”

“你怎么知道？恶魔没有烦恼？”

尼禄和V对视了，这张脸上鲜少露出这样真诚袒露的神情。

V确实想知道，恶魔的另一半是否真的没有烦恼。

“我猜的。” 他随性潇洒地笑了，带着他迈开了脚步。

V低头藏住了笑，少年的力气不小，拖着他走都气势汹汹地仿佛要去打架。他走得太快了，为了不显得吃力，V轻轻地勾上了他的衣角。

尼禄只是觉得那晚的风似乎有点大，仿佛在扯着他的衣角。

 

然而风是不会扯掉他的扣子的，也不会扯走他的睡眠。

又是一个失眠的夜。

尼禄躺在了无人的荒野上，看着满天的星星。

恶魔也在沉睡。

微风拂过肌肤，仿佛星辰的呼吸。

“V…”

他第一次，在他消失后念出他的名字。名字是魔法，尼禄觉得这个简单的音节，让他纠结了许久的烦恼渐渐地消解。

“我不知道，你现在在哪里。”

“我想知道，你是否还存在在这个世界上。”

“你是我父亲的一部分，还是…”

尼禄看着那颗格外闪烁的星星，忽然觉得视线微微地模糊。

“你会记得我吗？”

“不是你的儿子…而是…”他自己都忍不住笑了一下，“不是你的儿子，而是……”

 

“Nero…”

尼禄只觉得有什么东西敲了一下自己的腿。

当他急忙坐起身来，想看清时，又觉得被什么抵在了胸口。

他看清了。

是纯银的手杖。

顺着这繁复的花纹往上，他看到了修长的手指、瘦弱的胳膊，和……

他还是白色的头发……

“V…” 

他拿着权杖抵着他的胸口，居高临下地看着他。

 

“影子死了，就是这样吗？”

V只觉得身体变得很轻很轻，他仿佛在漂浮着，周身都是一片虚空。

他不知道要去向哪里？

他伸手看到了自己不再有纹身的身体，他似乎什么都没有穿。

原来影子死了是这样的。

可如果他还在的话，那是不是.......

他不是一个影子。

他笑了出来，轻易地就流下了眼泪。

“Nero...”

在一片空虚里，他念出了他的名字。他明明白白地听到了自己的声音是如何呼唤他的名字，成了这一片茫茫中唯一存在的东西。

他的名字填平了虚妄。

 

“你是...” 那个男孩拨开了他的手杖，仿佛受到了什么惊吓一样猛地坐起来。

“我不是你的爸爸。” 他故意逗他。

“我知道...你不是...你真的...” 他不知道自己在说些什么了，V只看到他的眼睛里聚集起了湿润的东西。

“我只是再也没有魔力了，我只是...” 他收回了手杖，转了一圈，“普通人了。”

 

V不知道自己是怎么回来的，他只记得，他的前身意味深长地看着赤身裸体的自己。

“怪不得啊...” 维吉尔自言自语地点了点头。

 

V慢慢地俯下身来，凑近他，少年脸上还有些傻的笑容，仿佛来到迪士尼乐园的孩子。

他的手悄悄在他的身上摩挲。果然，他一把就抽出了他藏在身上的诗集。

“你没有忘记我。”

V凑得太近了，尼禄的眼睛里只有他了，他仿佛想要看到他是否说了一丝一毫的谎言。

“你想的不是你的爸爸吧。” V歪了下头，更加仔细地看着他。

尼禄摇了摇头。

“我也没有忘记你。”

他轻轻地贴上了少年干燥的嘴唇。


End file.
